It's Just You and Me
by Mustardlover16
Summary: Clary is poisoned and Jace, valiant as always, comes to the rescue. Other one shots of the two will be added to this as well.
1. Poisoned, sick, and totally out of it

Jace was the first to my room, that was the first fact that filtered through to my consciousness. This in itself was strange, because his room was the farthest to mine but, then again, he IS Jace, so it was self explanatory. Isabelle and Alec were not far behind.

They stood an opposing force of unstoppable shadow hunters, fierce and determined in the eerie witchlight. The room was a kaleidoscope of colors, constantly changing. There was a peircing, shrill scream coming from somewhere... It took me only a few seconds to realize that it was me. And I couldn't stop. And my body felt as if on fire.

Quickly Jace hurried over, seraph blade forgotten and still on the ground. His hands tried to still my convulsions but they were sporadic and harsh. My breaths came in shallow gasps. It felt as if I had gotten up and sprinted a marathon all the way through.

The white hot pain continued to shoot up through my veins, engulfing my senses and leaving me helpless to the wills of my body. Spasms racked my body, jerking me from side to side and sending the pain shooting back and forth with each one.

Isabelle and Alec were glancing around the room, peering out the windows, looking in and under things. They were looking for something, though I had no idea what. If I had been able to hear them through my own screeches of pain I might have known.

They were looking for poison. The poison that was making it's way through my systems and one by one shutting them down and eradicating my ability to do anything but lie there and take it.

Jace was shouting something...Trying to say something that I could hear... Asking me something. I couldn't think, I couldn't talk. And suddenly I couldn't breathe and a new sort of pain layered on top of the aforementioned one. A shallow, heavy, itching starting in my chest and working it's way into my head, making it throb with the beat of my slowing heart.

I tried to gasp but my muscles wouldn't respond. Desperately I jerked my hand to Jace's where it was on my other wrist, most likely checking my pulse and squeezed. My eyes darted and whirled, trying to focus on his face, trying to get him to understand what was happening. What was ending.

My screams stopped, with no air to force them through y lips. His eyes whipped up to meet mine while his hand grasped back at mine. His eyes told me he was desperate. He was fighting the urge to panic outwardly, but it was in his eyes. If Jace was scared, what hope was there for me? If Jace had no hope what was there for me to do?

Black spots danced in front of my eyes, and my eyelids began to droop, trying to shut out my view of Jace. I fought it desperately, struggled. His eyes grew even wider at once and he spun around, keeping his fingers entwined in mine, yelling for help I assume. The muscles in his neck and shoulders strained, showing cords and veins.

No one came. Jace spun to face e, kissed my forehead and ran out of the room. That was what really worried me. He had left. Where had he gone? Was he leaving for good, or would he be coming back? Unconsciousness was starting to sink in, my body starting to numb. No. No, No, No, NO.

Jace dashed back in, quick as flash of light and poured a strange liquid down my throat. His lips were rough on mine as he forced air into my lungs. Darkness fell around me after the first chest compression that sent the burning feeling straight through my brain like an ax through a log.

When I woke the curtains in my room were drawn, but it was very obviously midday at least. Jace sat in a chair, right next to my bed, staring straight ahead, across the room, a dead eyed stare. I turned my head to him and his eyes swiveled to me in an instant. "Clary. Clary, oh, Clary I was worried."

As I struggled to move a sharp -though much less intense- pain similar to the one of the previous night shot through me. He winced when I did, visably noticing my pain. He shot forward to push me back down but I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in his neck. The soft skin of his neck was wetted by my tears. Feeling this he wrapped his own arms around me, drawing me towards him.

"You're all right, I have you. I've got you, you're alright now."

I sucked in a breath of air, "What on earth-" _happened to me last night_. Was what I tried to say. Jace didn't let me finish,

"It doesn't matter. You're alive. You're here, with me, in my arms and that's all that matters. Nothing else, just this, right here right now. Just you matter. Just you."

He leaned back into his seat, still holding me tightly against him. He let go with one hand and brought my legs up, folding them into a comfortable spot on his lap. Cradling me agianst him, my head against his chest we stayed like that, until we both fell asleep, but not before I said to him,"I'm not the only thing that matters. Not just me. You. You, and me, together. That's what matters."


	2. How it all started

He was losing it. It's as simple as that. There's no other way to describe it.

He gripped at his head, kneeling on the floor of the green house, gasping and heaving. The strong scent of plants, greenery, and flowers permeated the muggy, heavy air. His hair was disheveled and held none of it's usual careless grace. It flopped in all the wrong places and stuck up where it didn't normally. His shirt stuck to his back with sweat and his forehead shimmered with it.

Quickly, I darted to his side, searching his face till his gaze found mine. "Jace what's happening? What's the matter?" I asked urgently.

"They're in my head. Telling me to do things. Trying to force me to do what they want. You think I sound crazy but I'm not. I _hear it._" He said desperately.

"Who? Saying what? Jace, you're not making any since. Tell me what's going on." I tried to keep my voice calm, level, in this state there was no telling what would set him off. "I know you're not crazy, Jace. Well-not like that. I know."

His gaze remained on mine but it seemed to shift in and out of focus. "Valintine, Sebastian, the Seelie Queen. All of them. Clary, I don't know what's going on but- but it's not good. You have to get away from me. It's not safe for you." His voice was a jumbled rush, and I leaned forward as if it would help m understand. He flinched away.

That gave me pause. What was wrong with him? Poison? Sleep deprivation? A curse?

"Jace you of all people should know I'm not good at doing what I'm told. In fact why did you tell me that? You would know that being told what to do does absolutely nothing except give me more ideas."

His face screwed up, confused. This Jace was a very messed up Jace. He wasn't acting right. In that moment, the moment I looked away from him to gather my thoughts I saw a glimmer of something- a flash of reflected light. I ducked backward as Jace swung at me with the knife his father had owned.

The moment after I ducked I did a backward somersault, jumping up and out of it, into a defensive position. In that same moment Jace jumped up, knife at the ready, its blade reflecting menacingly in the fading light. And in that moment I also realized one key fact that saved my life. This was not just a messed up Jace. This was not _my_ Jace.

His face contorted into a very familiar smirk. Sebastian. How had he gotten here? And why the hell did he look like Jace? "Pretty convincing disguise, huh? It took quite a bit of warlock magic. Quite expensive. Though when I payed I wasn't sure it would work. I guess I expected too much of you."

I nearly growled in frustration. Here I was, in my own home- or the closest thing I had to one- and Sebastian had got in under the guise of my _boyfriend_. "I can't believe you fell for that" He said as though reading my thoughts, laughing as he did so, "_They're in my head!_ Honestly, didn't Jace teach you any better? I can't see why he keeps you around. It's pathetic, really."

Sebastian leapt at me at me, knife slashing once more, but not before I initiated my own brutal attack, all fingernails and bones jutting and scratching and clawing and jabbing. I kicked at his wrist then pulled it at the last minute and gave him a hard upper cut to the jaw. He reeled back as I felt my the skin on the back of my knuckles split. They bled sluggishly but the pain was minimal. "Not going to underestimate me again, are you?" I asked through my teeth.

"That is most certainly right. I won't. Which means, if I were you, I would run now."

He dashed toward me and it was all I could do to blunder out of the way, but not quite in time. He cut a deep slash into my arm and immediately the blood began to flow down my arm, sticky and sickeningly hot.

He flashed forward again, and slashed at my neck. I jumped and he cut a ragged line into my collar bone. No matter how hard I kicked and punched, he acted as though nothing had happened. It became a game of block the more vital parts of my body, and take the blows. I had let him back me into a corner and my body was bloodily paying for it.

Finally, in one last ditch effort I planted one foot on the wall my back was against, my hand on the wall at my side, pushed into the air and forced myself over Sebastian's head and three feet behind him. Mid-air I kicked at the middle of his spine, thanking Jace for the lessons as I did so, and twirled to land on my feet.

Wide eyed he turned, but I didn't wait to see what happened next. I took his advice and ran for it. Down the stairs. It didn't even occur to me that it was a trap. I wish it had.

At the base of the stairs strong arms encircled me, unrelenting and impenetrable. There was no hope for me then.

"Did you get him?" Sebastian asked from the middle of the staircase. My captor, who I could not identify in the dim lighting as the air being was squeezed out of me the way it was.

"Well-no-I mean... Sean is after him now. He told me to come get the girl-" at that I felt him gesture at me with his head, "But I see that that wasn't necessary. You were here all along."

"Yes, well as right as you are, you did make my job easier. Tilt her head back."

My body was a mess of bruises and bloody cuts. It was not clear to me how much blood I was losing, but it was enough to make my head spin and my vision blur. The man holding me did so, yanking on my pony tail and then forcing my mouth open. Of course I fought, struggled, scrambled and pulled but to no avail. Sebastian tipped the contents of a small vial down the back of my throat, giving me no chance to spit it out.

The taste was a mixture of lemon gone bad and over ripe peaches. In other words absolutely awful.

I gagged at the taste and waited. Waited for something to happen. Sebastian nodded at the man holding me who swiftly issued a well placed kick the the back of my knee effectively sending me sprawling. I hadn't the strength to get up, but it quite obviously wasn't whatever it was he had poured down my throat. I was fatigued from fighting and blood loss, but that seemed to be the extend of my issues.

What had he given me? What would it do? And why wasn't it doing anything? It had clearly been made for something...

Suddenly the sound of footsteps- at least three or four pairs- storming up the stairs reached our ears. Sebastian and his cohort flew up the staircase, most likely to escape from the roof, or out one of the numerous windows of the green house.

Isabelle's concerned face swam into view above me just before my blood loss turned into the hazy nothingness I learned to associate with unconsciousness. "Jace! I found her! She's right here! I think she's fine, but she'll need an iratze or two."

The footsteps quickened. I tried to stay awake. I had to tell Jace about-about what had just happened but I couldn't move my mouth and my eyes wouldn't stay open and-

Nothing. Just black nothing. I hadn't had time to do so much as blink my eyes, let alone tell him. And what a shame it was. All that pain could have been so easily avoided, as we later found out. The cure, oddly enough, wasn't that rare, or difficult. It was quite simple.

**A/N: This was written as an afterthought and request to the first chapter, as an explanation. It's based somewhere in the third book, City of Glass, before they know who Sebastian really is (If you haven't gotten past that, sorry!) and in between when they are in Alicante. Assume they went back to gather the forces for the demon battle and THIS HAPPENED. please review and if you have and request, be sure to submit them. This will have at least one other chapter. We'll see how far it goes. Thanks!**


	3. Back into the swing of things

"He's a shadow hunter, he can technically come and go as he please. The wards don't protect against our own kind."

"You should have been more alert, what with everything that's happening."

"How can you say that? We practically sleep with our seraph blades! We patrol, we search, we do everything! I didn't see you helping us fight him off!" Jace argued. I couldn't be sure but it sounded as though he was arguing with Maryse.

As hard as I tried to stay quiet and listen pain throbbed through my entire body, aching and making me stiff all over. I attempted to drag myself into a sitting position, but my arms failed me. Jace was by me in an instant, argument forgotten. "Clary." Was all he said. His voice was oddly rough.

"I'm fine. And have I ever mentioned I hate it when you hover?" I choked out the words. My body felt strangely as if out of my control. I was numb and in pain all at once. It was frustrating to say the least.

"My contract strictly states that hovering is part of the job. Deal with it." He replied gruffly, hands tightening softly on my shoulders, lending me the help needed to sit up straight.

I was too groggy to come up with anything clever so I just stayed quiet and glared while he fluffed my pillow. My eyes bored into the back of his head as he turned to the bedside table, pouring a few mixtures together. "Drink this. Magnus said he got the antidote to you in plenty of time but you should be taking this for the next few days."

I nodded mutely and drank the liquid. It was room temperature and oddly bland. Jace kept his eyes on me as I set the vial down, my hand shaking noticeably. Ashamed, I looked away.

I felt his hand come up under my chin, fingers brushing against my skin. Gently he lifted my chin, putting my eyes level to his. This close there was no hiding anything. He could see straight through me. I could tell because his eyebrows pulled down, concerned. My lower lip began to tremble against my will.

This would not happen. I would not cry, I would not cry. I would not. There was no reason to. What happened was done and there wasn't anything to be afraid of anymore. His hands slid to the back of my head, guiding it to his chest. I launched myself the rest of the way, seeking comfort where I always found it: with Jace, in his arms. He held me as I cried, though he didn't say anything. I expect he didn't want to upset me more.

Emotions finally mostly under control I pulled away but only enough to see his face. "Sebastian did it. You know that though, don't you?"

"Yes. Isabelle saw he and the other get away."

"She didn't go after him?" I asked, confused.

"She was worried about you."

"Oh" I replied inadequately.

"Would you like to go back to your room? I told Maryse you'd want to but she was being a-"

"Stubborn. She was being a bit stubborn." I gave my best attempt at a grin. It was measly at best but Jace's eyes still regained a bit of their normal humor.

"Exactly."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me easily into a standing position beside me. A gave him a questioning look out of the corner of eye. "You and I both know you'd just make me put you down if I tried to pick you up so I didn't bother."

"It's scary how well you know me." At that we both smiled half-smiles.

It was pointless for me to even try to walk, but that didn't mean I didn't do it anyway. Jace carried almost all of my weight, holding me flush against his side while I limped along feebly.

He pushed the door to my room open playfully, with a flourish. His grasp on me slipped and I fell backwards-and suddenly I was back in his arm, eye to eye.

Music filled the room softly. I looked backwards only to realize I had hit my little hand held radio in the fall. Looking back at Jace, I let out a quiet laugh. He chuckled as he pulled me away from the dresser into the middle of the room, kicking the door shut at the same time.

He pulled me in real close, holding me as close to him as I ever thought humanly possible. I laughed again, "My, my Jace, so suave."

"Not that my being suave is any different from regular, everyday life." His voice was light and soft, slow and sweet. We stood there for a moment just breathing each other in. "Would you care to dance?" He asked, our gazes locked fast, "You can step on my feet." He whispered laughingly. His tone was joking and completely serious all in the same.

So I did, lightly, on bare feet I stood on his toes. He shifted to hold me and stepped one foot at a time, slowly. And in that way we danced, eye to eye, nose to nose, foreheads resting against each other.

As much as I hated to break the moment, I felt the question lingering in the back of my mind. "What are we going to do about Sebastian?" I whispered. It was so hard to want to break the lovely silence between us. His eyes gold eyes darkened to the color of amber, a sure sign he was angry.

"We're going to get him, all of us, and he's going to pay."

"That's your plan? And why did he attack _me_ of all people? I barely qualify as a shadow hunter."

"Maryse and Alec suspect it was bait."

"Bait? For what?"

"For me, of course. Hurt you to get to me, hurt my heart so I strike back."

"It worked, didn't it?"

He was silent. That gave me the answer. "Just promise you won't do anything stupid. Just think about what you do."

His eyes were in a turmoil, flashing with emotion. "I've thought it over. I made my decision." You could cut the tension with a knife. I wanted to scream. He was going to get himself killed on some testosterone driven revenge plot and then where would we be? Where would _I _be?

"I'm going to stay. For you." I sagged against him in relief.

Wrapping my arms around his neck all I could say was, "Thank you. I love you. Thank you."

"Just know that when the time comes though, I _will_ go after him. I cant stand what he did to you. I just-" He broke of, mouth twisted into a snarl.

I kissed him softly. He was eager enough, as always. Before we got to far into it he pulled back, "I love you too, Clary Fray."

**A/N: **This is it for this story now. It can basically tie back into the story at this point, what happens in Alicante and the rest. I'd like to thank _Trapped in Narnia_ for all the suggestions, reviews and support. For anyone reading I'd like to open myself up to impromptu writing. If anyone has suggestions or requests I will happily take them and try to work them into something that you can enjoy.


End file.
